A Thousand Years
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: H/HR Songfic, song is A Thousand Years. Read and Review, no flames! I did NOT copy and paste these lyrics. I WROTE them while listening to the song on Youtube.


Harry was sitting on a grassy hill on the Hogwarts grounds with Hermione, it was their fifth year. Also the end of the year. Hermione rested her head on his shoulder.

"Harry...when will it end?", asked Hermione closing her eyes. "It will end when Voldemort is dead", replied Harry.

"How's your wound?", asked Harry worriedly. Hermione slightly unbuttoned her dark pink striped sweater revealing there was still a square cast on Hermione's chest, right above her breasts.

There was blood still. "Oh Mione...", said Harry he suddenly hugged his girlfriend.

_Heart Beats fast_

_Colors and Promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid, _

_to fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

They had been going out since their third year. And Harry felt more guilty than ever. Her life was in danger because of him. She got herself fatally wounded.

She could have died in the Department of Mysteries. "Mione listen to me...", began Harry slowly. "Hm?", she asked looking up at him with gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

Harry hesitated. They were truly inseparable, the otter and the stag, the muggle born and the Chosen one.

He gazed into her eyes, and slowly he kissed her lips, the taste of pumpkin pie intense. Hermione kissed back softly, a small moan escaping her lips.

They haven't made love yet, but certainly were close to that base.

_All of my Doubt_

_Suddenly goes away_

_somehow..._

_One step closer..._

Harry broke the kiss and looked at her, he then slowly touched her wound over the bandage. "Hermione...we can't stay together", said Harry.

"What?", cried Hermione her eyes changed from relaxed to stunned. "Mione, you're going to be in danger if you stay with me. Voldemort will use you to get to me like he used Sirius. You almost died in the Department!", said Harry fearfully.

Hermione starred at him. "Harry...when are you going to get it into your head?! When!", cried Hermione she stood up, Harry did too.

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid. _

_I have loved you, for a Thousand years_

_I'll love for a thousand more_

"Harry, we are in this together. I am NOT leaving your side for my safety", cried Hermione. "Hermione you have to!", said Harry grabbing her small shoulders.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you! I can't! If anything good comes out of this war, it's I want you to be alive and safe! Happy!", said Harry.

Hermione again looked at him her eyes filled with tears. "Harry, I can't be happy without you", she said.

Harry turned to walk way.

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

"Harry!", cried Hermione, he looked at her. She was shaking, he didn't want o leave her but he wanted her safe.

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer..._

Harry closed his eyes, memories flooded his mind. He loved Hermione so much. "_You'll be ok Harry, you're a great wizard. You really are."._

"_You solved it!". "This is a time turner Harry!". "I'm scared for you". "We're in this together!". _

"Hermione please understand. I'm doing this to protect you", said Harry shakily. "Please no Harry!", cried Hermione.

_I have died every day_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

"HARRY!", cried Hermione as he was walking away she suddenly ran up and hugged him from behind sobbing. Harry's heart broke feeling her trembling body.

_I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

"PLEASE Harry! I can't live without you! I love you too much!", cried Hermione. Harry looked at her and held her.

_All along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought _

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years, _

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Harry held her closer. "We face it together Harry. I don't care what we have to face, weather isn't Death eaters, dragons, or Voldemort. I'll face it all with you", cried Hermione looking up at him.

_One Step closer..._

_One step closer..._

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I've loved you for a thousand years_

"Hermione...", said Harry. "We face fire together", said Hermione. Harry suddenly realized she was right. He took her in his arms in a loving embrace.

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

_All along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to be_

Harry then kissed Hermione deeply. Hermione returned the kiss. "Together", said Harry.

_I've loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_


End file.
